


World Cup Speciale

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Prince of TennisTitolo: Incertezze, ansia e timori (1/???)Personaggi: Jürgen Valicevic Volk, E. Siegfried, Q.P., OC, Leopold CamusPairing: SiegfriedOcGenere: SportivoAvvisi: NessunoRating: verdeParole: 4000Prompt: Viaggio, Attesa, Incertezza





	1. Incertezze, ansia e timori

"Bitte, alle Spieler und Spielerinnen  zur Nachbesprechung bei dem Kapitän."   

Una voce quasi metallica uscì dagli altoparlanti sparsi per tutto il terreno dove si stava tenendo il training camp tedesco. Charlotte si era seduta da poco sulla panchina a lato del suo campo, dopo una partita giocata contro Bismarck e stava bevendo dalla propri borraccia. Mise in fretta la racchetta usata nel borsone e, assieme al maggiore si diresse da Volk: di cosa doveva parlare? Già dei convocati per la coppa mondiale in Australia?  

Da quell'anno le ragazze potevano partecipare assieme ai ragazzi nelle competizioni, quindi il Training Camp era stato esteso anche a molte ragazze promettenti, ma nel torneo tra tutte, era stata Charlotte stessa a salire sul gradino più alto del podio.   

Si ritrovò inconsciamente a stringere con forza la spallina del borsone: ci teneva così tanto a partecipare a quella World Cup e avere la possibilità di giocare di nuovo contro il fratellone... Era l'unica possibilità, a meno che non tornava per del tempo dal padre, che viveva con Leopold nella loro casa in Francia. Sospirò lievemente e si sentì posare un braccio attorno alle spalle.  

"Bist du noch gesamt, oder hat dir Bismarck vernichtet, Schatz?" Siegfried la guardava con un mezzo ghigno, in attesa di una risposta.  

"Ich bin noch gesamt, was denkst du... Ich bin kein schwaches Mäddchen. Er spielt sehr gut und ich bin müde, aber habe noch Kraft zum trainieren." Charlotte gonfiò le guance infastidita da quelle parole, che sembravano solo una presa in giro. "Ich erinnere dich dass als ich klein war, habe viel gegen meinen Bruder gespielt." Non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo, osservando verso il capitano.  

"Bestimmt ist jetzt deinen Bruder sehr berühmt und kräftig, aber im Alter von 7 Jahre alt denke ich dass er nicht so kräftig war." Le fece una pernacchia: adorava stuzzicarla e farla arrabbiare.  

"Tch, du kennst ihn nicht, so halt den Mund! Ich möchte gerne hören was was der Kapitän zu uns sagen will." Era stufa di essere stuzzicata in quel modo e, per di più, Jürgen aveva iniziato a parlare.   

"Ich bedanke euch alle für eure Anwesenheit an dieser Training Camp. Ihr habt euer Kraft gezeigt, aber nicht allen können nach Australien kommen. Jetzt werde ich nennen die Mittelschuler und Mittelschulerinnen die kommen werden." Si schiarì la voce e tutti finalmente si zittirono, donando tutta la loro attenzione, a lui. "Charlotte Camus, E. Siegfried, Frankesteiner, Tezuka... Die Highschuler: ich, Q.P., M. Bismarck, die andere zwei Pros..."   

Mentre Volk continuava ad elencare i nomi dei vari middle e high schooler, Charlotte era rimasta molto basita: di tutte le ragazze che avevano partecipato era stata l'unica ad essere stata scelta tra tutte le ragazze della sua età, ma anche di quelle più grandi e ora... Era piena di incertezze: se avesse deluso le aspettative di tutti? Magari si aspettavano grandi cose da lei solo ed esclusivamente perché era la sorella minore del capitano francese.   

Per lo meno c'era una cosa positiva: la possibilità di giocare contro suo fratello. Ci teneva così tanto che avrebbe pregato Volk per ore e giorni nel farla giocare contro di lui, se fossero arrivati a scontrarsi le loro squadre. Voleva quel testa a testa con lui senza esclusione di colpi come l'aria che respiravano e l'avrebbe avuta, costi quel che costi.   

"Siegfried, lass Charlotte in Ruhe: nick sie nicht." La voce di Q.P. li raggiunse dalle loro spalle, infatti si era avvicinato con un ampio sorriso sul viso. "Kannst du mit mir kommen, Charlotte? Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Disse, mentre Siegfried sbuffava e la lasciava andare.  

"Ja, kein Problem." Lo seguì fuori da quella stanza in silenzio: attraversarono tutto il complesso, fino ad arrivare ai vari campi.   

"Ich möchte mit dir ein Doppel spielen. Du hast ja mit Volk und Bismarck gespielt, aber nicht mit mir. Das kann wichtig sein: in Pre World Cup können wir zusammen sein. Vielleicht auch gegen deinen Bruder."   

Ormai era risaputo da tutti che il capitano della nazionale francese, Leopold Camus, era suo fratello. Da lui aveva preso praticamente tutto: sin da piccola aveva sempre giocato con il suo fratellone, nonostante non frequentassero nemmeno lo stesso circolo di tennis e, il fatto che fossero in due nazionali diverse diceva molto.   

La storia però non era molto semplice: abitavano al confine tra Germania e Francia, ma lui frequentava una scuola francese, mentre lei una tedesca. Entrambi avevano la doppia cittadinanza e parlavano molto fluentemente entrambe le lingue, ma la loro madrelingua era il francese, dato che entrambi i genitori erano di quella nazionalità.   

I due fratelli avevano entrambi i capelli biondi lunghi e boccolosi, anche se quelli di Charlotte arrivavano quasi fino in fondo alla schiena e ogni volta li raccoglieva in una coda alta ed erano anche più mossi di quelli del maggiore. Gli occhi di lei erano di un azzurro chiarissimo, come il colore del ghiaccio, ed erano particolarmente apprezzati dal fidanzato.   

Charlotte annuì e poco dopo arrivarono i loro sfidanti: Jürgen e Siegfried.   

  

"Ihr beginnt: Charlotte, du kannst servieren."  

  

La voce autoritaria di Jürgen la fece trasalire, primo perché non si aspettava di averlo come avversario, secondo perché era così attenta a scegliere quale racchetta usare, che nemmeno si era accorta degli altri due. Si limitò a fare cenno di sì e alla fine a prendere una delle racchette più leggere che aveva, togliendosi infine la felpa che aveva addosso: la divisa tedesca ancora doveva riceverla purtroppo. Faceva abbastanza caldo, quindi restare in divisa lunga era come andare alla morte per direttissima.   

Raggiunse il campo e raccolse qualche pallina, prima di iniziare a battere e giocare: non stava prendendo quella partita molto seriamente, dato che aveva il braccio destro fasciato, anche se nessuno le aveva mai chiesto perché lo fosse. Nonostante fosse in squadra con Q.P., alias Quality of Perfect, la partita risultava comunque molto dura e combattuta, dato che in ogni caso stavano giocando contro uno dei più forti della loro Nazionale. Non era di certo un caso se Jürgen era il capitano... Alla fine persero 7-5, però la cosa più importante era che avessero raggiunto un alto livello di collaborazione ed era ciò che era successo.  

"Das war sehr schön von dir, Charlotte! Es ist wie du mit allem spielen kannst: in World Cup werden wir sehen was du machen wirdst: ob Einzel oder Doppel." Volk le si era avvicinato e le aveva posatto una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo, mantenendo però sempre l'espressione dura di sempre.   

"Vielen Dank, Kapitän: ich möchte Ihnen nur eine Sache bitten: falls wir im Pre World Cup gegen Frankreich sein werden, über alles gegen meinen Bruder, kann ich mit jemandem spielen?" Molto probabilmente nella World Cup non ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità, quindi sperava almeno nella partita di esibizione.   

"Ja, vielleicht mit mir, aber wir werden sehen: sie werden eine Lotterie machen, um die Matchen festzulegen: er wird sicher da sein; ich möchte diese Sache dir danach sagen, aber das passt jetzt auch. Ich habe beschlossen, dass du den Kapitän von Mittelschuler bist." Era un ragazzo sempre molto disponibile e chi era lui per evitarle di vedere il fratello che adorava?  

"W-was...? Ich? Sprechen Sie wirklich?" Charlotte rimase a dir poco stupita: non si aspettava di certo una responsabilità simile, soprattutto il primo anno che partecipava. Gli parlava ancora con la forma di cortesia, perché lo stimava moltissimo e non voleva rischiare di mancargli di rispetto. "Es ist eine Ehre für mich und hoffe dass ich das machen kann." C'era molta incertezza nelle sue parole, non era affatto convinta di sapersi comportare da leader, non con dei ragazzi e soprattutto che erano lì da più tempo di lei.  

"Ja, du. Du musst kein Angst davon haben: es wird alles okay sein und die anderen werden keine Sehnsucht haben." Era convinto di ciò che stava dicendo, se ci fossero stati problemi avrebbe parlato con i diretti interessati, personalmente.   

"Danke... Jetzt gehe ich duschen, wenn wir keine Konferenz danach haben, dann gehe ich auch schlafen. Ich bin einfach zu müde heute." Certo, come capitano avrebbe fatto presenza, se avessero avuto una riunione, ma ora che ci pensava, lei non aveva ancora la divisa. "Noch eine Frage: wann kommt meine Uniform? Ich habe das noch nicht bekommen." Nel frattempo raggiunse il proprio borsone, iniziando a mettere via la racchetta.  

"In eine Stunde wird es eine Konferenz geben: ich werde dir da deine Uniform geben." Prese anche lui le sue cose, iniziando ad avviarsi verso l'edificio che ospitava le varie stanze.  

"Perfekt, ich werde pünktlich sein, bis dann."  

Fecero la strada assieme anche a Q. P. e Siegfried, salvo poi dividersi e andare nelle rispettive camere. Lei la divideva con Bismarck e Tezuka, che la osservarono per un attimo, quando rientrò.  

"Habt ihr euch schon geduscht?" Chiese ad entrambi, mentre lasciava le proprie cose sul letto e prendeva tutto l'occorrente per la doccia.  

"Ja. Gratulationen für deine Stelle in der Mannschaft. Wer hätte das gedacht: aber du bist sehr ausgestattet." Bismarck alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava leggendo, mentre lei si avviava al bagno.  

"Danke. Bis gleich."   

  

Non aveva molta voglia di parlare: aspettava solo l'ora della riunione per avere finalmente anche lei la divisa tanto agognata, che a quanto pareva era l'unica a non avere tra tutti i Middle Schooler. Una volta che fu sotto il getto d'acqua completamente nuda, si rilassò e iniziò a lavarsi con cura il corpo affaticato dopo tutti quegli allenamenti di quel giorno. Tornò in camera solo mezz'oretta dopo, già vestita con una divisa sportiva pulita,  stendendosi e chiudendo gli occhi, finché gli altri due non dissero che era ora di andare.  

Finalmente l'attesa di settimane era finita e avrebbe potuto avere e sfoggiare la bellissima divisa della sua nazionale. Li precedette per tutto il percorso fino alla sala riunioni, dove fu invitata subito da Volk a raggiungerlo al tavolo di fronte a tutti gli altri. Charlotte si fece coraggio e si sedette dietro al tavolo, cercando di non osservare gli altri, perché temeva di vedere rabbia nei loro occhi, anche se magari pensavano che era solo per la consegna della divisa: a parte lei, Jürgen, Q. P. e Siegfried nessuno sapeva che lei era il capitano dei Middle Schooler.   

  

"Zuerst: danke an alle dass ihr hier seid. Ich habe diese Konferenz angesagt, um über den World Cup zu sprechen und den Kapitän von Mittelschuler zu nennen." Una volta che tutti ebbero preso posto, Jürgen iniziò a parlare, portando lo sguardo su ognuno di loro. Mancavano due persone, ma non erano nemmeno presenti al Training Camp, bensì si trovavano già in Australia, quindi non c'erano problemi. "So, in dieser World Cup gibt es 32 Mannschaften: wir sind erste und mussen nur warten dass die anderen unser Block nehmen." Iniziò a spiegare, catturando l'attenzione di tutti. "Acht Blocks, die erste acht beginnen die Blocks und die anderen werden entscheidet durch eine Lotterie." All'annuire di tutti, continuò a parlare, senza essere interrotto. "In jedes Spiel gegen einen Mannschaft werden sieben Spieler geben. Man spielt drei Einzel und zwei Doppel. So, in jeder Block spielen einundzwanzig Spieler: einen kann nicht zweimal im Block spielen." Si dovette fermare, per l'interruzione da parte di un Middle Schooler.  

"Ja Kapitän, aber wann können wir eine Chance haben, zu spielen?" Chiese uno dei coetanei di Charlotte, la quale si ritrovò a sospirare, perché era certo che il capitano lo stava per dire, se solo quello non lo avesse interrotto.  

"Wenn du mir sprechen lässt, dann erkläre ich das." Ribattè Jürgen con un tono che definire lapidario era a dir poco. Il ragazzo si beccò anche un'occhiataccia e non osò nemmeno più parlare. "So, die Mittelschuler haben Chancen zu spielen, weil in jedes Spiel sollen mindestens drei von euch sein. So mindestens 12 von euch werden in den Block spielen." Si fermò un attimo per osservare tutti e notò la mano alzata di Charlotte. Ridacchiò lievemente. "Du kannst sprechen, Charlotte."  

Era da un po' che la francese aveva la mano alzata e gli fu grata quando finalmente le diede il permesso di parlare, anche se arrossì sentendolo ridacchiare. Era così ridicola la cosa? Decise di sorvolare la cosa e parlare finalmente. "Ich habe eine Frage wegen den Pre World Cup... Spielen wir Doppel oder Einzel?" Evitò di guardarlo, perché probabilmente era una domanda stupida e quasi si pentiva di averla posta.  

"Gute Frage: in Pre World Cup werden wir immer Doppel spielen, ein Mittel und ein Highschuler. Da können wir auch bevor am Feld zu gehen, wer spielen wird." Spiegò con tranquillità. "Gibt es andere Fragen? Sonst nenne ich der Kapitän von den Mittelschulern." Non ricevendo altre domande o non vedendo altre mani alzate, continuò a parlare. "So, der neue Kapitän ist... Charlotte Camus." Il nome della ragazza lo disse dopo un attimo di silenzio, per tenere gli altri sulle spine.   

"I-Ich... Das ist wirklich eine Ehre für mich. Danke." Ovviamente la diretta interessata si finse del tutto stupita, ma in realtà già lo sapeva. Ancora non capiva come fosse possibile una cosa simile, ma se Jürgen era sicuro della sua decisione allora andava bene. Nessuno osò fiatare e non aveva idea se la cosa fosse un buon segno o se semplicemente avessero paura della rabbia di Jürgen.   

"Und hier hast du deine Uniform." La passò alla ragazza, per poi tornare a guardare gli altri. "Gut, jetzt könnt ihr essen gehen und dann schlafen: morgen haben wir den Flugzeug sehr früh." A quelle parole tutti si alzarono e uscirono dalla sala riunioni.   

"Hast du Lust zum feiern, Schatz?" Le sussurrò Siegfried all'orecchio con tono malizioso.  

"Mh ja, und keine Lust zum Essen..." Il brivido che le aveva percorso la schiena a quel tono malizioso già ne era stata la risposta. Notò che tutti gli altri si dirigevano in mensa, quindi sorrise. "Mein Zimmer?" Gli chiese baciandolo sulle labbra e mordicchiandogli quello inferiore.  

"Nicht hier, oder wir werden dein Zimmer nicht erreichen."  

  

La spinse dolcemente in direzione delle varie stanze, salvo poi fermarsi alla sua e attendere che lei aprisse la porta. Tempo giusto di entrare e richiuderla a chiave, che Siegfried la stava già spogliando, impaziente. Sembrava che ne andasse della sua vita, se non faceva così, ma Charlotte non osava ribattere, anzi: anche lei lo stava spogliando con una certa frenesia. Non avevano moltissimo tempo, forse però potevano sperare che Tezuka e Bismarck andassero ad allenarsi ancora un po', prima di andare a dormire.   

Raggiunsero in fretta il letto e Charlotte prese dal proprio comodino un preservativo da fargli indossare: prendeva la pillola, ma non voleva comunque rischiare di rimanere incinta a tredici anni, quindi era meglio usare più protezioni. Da più grandi magari avranno un figlio, ma lei non si sentiva per nulla pronta ad averne uno a quella giovane età, per non parlare del fatto che il fratello e i genitori non sarebbero stati affatto contenti di sapere una cosa simile: non erano nemmeno al corrente che non era più vergine dal Training Camp...  

Conosceva Siegfried da alcuni anni e ne era stata innamorata, ma solo lì avevano deciso di provare quelle cose, prima erano ancora troppo piccoli e soprattutto a lei imbarazzava molto anche solo il pensiero di toccargli il pene. Quando finalmente entrambi furono completamente nudi, lo fece sedere sul proprio letto, portandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe con un sorriso malizioso e iniziò a passare la lingua sul suo membro già un po' eretto, mentre lui le passava una mano tra i capelli boccolosi e scese fino al suo seno, iniziando a stuzzicarne i capezzoli. Charlotte rabbrividì per un momento, mentre sentiva che si stava già iniziando a bagnare e mugolò lievemente di piacere, quando venne stuzzicata in quel modo. Adorava quando il fidanzato lo faceva. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e, osservandolo fisso negli occhi gli prese il pene in bocca, iniziando a muovere la testa su e giù con un certo ritmo costante, stuzzicandogli di tanto in tanto la punta con la lingua.   

Notò come il fidanzato buttò indietro la testa, segno che stava davvero apprezzando ciò che stava facendo, quindi sorrise lusingata. Non si era mai definita un'esperta di quelle cose, ma le reazioni del coetaneo la appagavano appieno in tal senso e ne era felice. Gli aveva detto più volte di dirgli se faceva qualcosa di sbagliato o se per caso gli faceva male, ma lui non si era mai lamentato di nulla, quindi era un buon segno. Continuò quel lavoro finché il fiato del compagno non divenne, segno evidente che ormai era prossimo all'orgasmo e si tolse, anche a costo di ritrovarsi col viso e capelli sporchi, perché non era ancora abituata a ingoiare il suo seme. Preferiva essere sporcata da esso, piuttosto che rischiare di soffocare o cose simili e infatti i getti di sperma non tardarono ad arrivare, dopo che iniziò a segarlo.  

Si rialzò e lo baciò con passione, prendendo infine un fazzoletto e si pulì, guardandolo come una micetta in cerca di coccole. Siegfried sapeva benissimo cosa significava quello sguardo e non riusciva mai a dirvi di no, per cui la fece stendere sul letto, ponendosi in mezzo alle sue gambe e iniziò a torturarle il clitoride con il dito, facendola subito gemere di piacere, mentre due dita dell'altra mano andavano alla sua vagina e iniziavano a farsi piano strada in lei senza alcun problema, dato quanto era già eccitata. 

"Siegfried, ich liebe dich." Dichiarò in mezzo agli ansiti di piacere che l'altro gli stava provocando. 

"Ich liebe dich auch, Charlotte." Le rispose il ragazzo, tuffandosi poi con la faccia tra le sue labbra, iniziando a penetrarla anche con la lingua, giusto per farla impazzire un po', perché tanto sapeva quanto le piacesse quel trattamento. 

"Bitte hör auf und fick mich, bitte." Di solito non era una ragazza volgare, ma non ne poteva più di essere stuzzicata così, voleva solo sentirlo dentro di sé e non ne poteva più di quell'attesa. 

"Okay."  

Lo sentì ridacchiare compiaciuto e staccarsi solo per prendere il preservativo e indossarlo, muovendo ancora le due dita in lei per prepararla alla penetrazione. Una volta che la dichiarò pronta, le strusciò il pene contro le labbra della vagina, procedendo infine a entrare in lei cercando di non farle male. Lei gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia, facendolo abbassare verso di sé ed iniziò a baciarlo con passione, soprattutto per soffocare i gemiti, o rischiava che qualcuno li sentisse. Le spinte dapprima furono gentili e lente, salvo poi aumentare di velocità man mano che l'eccitazione aumentava: tempo qualche secondo di spinte ben assestate e Charlotte venne ansimando contro le labbra del compagno, guardandolo con sguardo innamorato, mentre Siegfried aumentava ancora il ritmo, fino a venire con un lungo sospiro di piena eccitazione. Si tolse da lei solo dopo aver ripreso fiato e si stese vicino a lei, abbracciandola forte. Non aveva molta voglia di alzarsi e prendere i vestiti, ma dovevano farsi una doccia ora e fu proprio ciò che fecero, anche se durò poco e senza che si stuzzicassero a vicenda, troppo stanchi per farlo. Dopo essersi rivestiti rientrarono in camera e Charlotte si premurò di riaprire la porta, stendendosi infine a lato di Siegfried: poco le importava cosa avrebbero pensato Tezuka e Bismarck vedendoli dormire assieme; non era certo una novità che stessero assieme.  Quando Bismarck e Tezuka rientrano, il maggiore si intenerì a vederli dormire assieme e, senza svegliarli li coprì per bene con la coperta, mettendosi anche lui sotto le lenzuola del suo letto: ormai era tardi e la sveglia sarebbe suonata presto, quindi dovevano dormire tutti, sonno o no. Il giorno dopo fu la prima a svegliarsi e così decise di dare un risveglio particolare al proprio ragazzo: un bel bacio sulle labbra: lui doveva rientrare in camera a finire la valigia e anche lei doveva terminarla. Appena l'altro fu fuori andò in bagno a c 

ambiarsi e indossò la divisa nuova di zecca ricevuta il giorno prima, che ancora non aveva provato: al braccio destro vi era anche una fascia che indicava il fatto che fosse capitano e sorrise soddisfatta, rientrando così in camera, finendo la valigia. Per sua fortuna i due compagni si erano già cambiati mentre lei era indaffarata in bagno, così riuscirono ad evitare situazioni alquanto imbarazzanti. 

Non ci misero molto in pullman a raggiungere l'aereoporto, dove fecero il check-in senza alcun problema. Furono costretti a lasciare tutte le borse con le divise nella stiva dell'aereo, segnalate come bagaglio speciale, in modo che non potessero assolutamente perderle, dato che erano davvero indispensabili per loro e non potevano portarle in aereo con loro.  

"Wie viel dauert den Flug, Kapitän?" Chiese Siegfried, osservando il maggiore al di sopra della testa di Charlotte. 

"Zweiundzwanzig Stunden, mit eine Zwischenlandung in Singapore. Wir können auch schlafen, während des Fluges." Rispose Jürgen mentre era già concentrato nel leggere un articolo riguardo la World Cup in una famosissima rivista di tennis.  

"So viel...? Woah... Gut dann." Era rimasto a dir poco stupito dal fatto che avrebbero impiegato quasi un giorno in aereo, ma non potevano farci nulla, era l'unica possibilità.  

"Wir sind im Busissness class, so alles ist bequem und wir können essen und trinken wie viel wir möchten, so es wird kein Problem."  Jürgen non voleva mancargli di rispetto, ma continuava ad avere gli occhi inchiodati all'articolo, che era alquanto interessante. Charlotte dal canto suo si era già messa le cuffie e si ascoltava delle canzoni che aveva nel cellulare: per fortuna si poteva pure caricare, quindi sarebbe durato per le ore di volo che li aspettavano. Sentì la testa del fidanzato poggiarsi sulla sua spalla e prese una cuffietta, passandogliela, in modo che potesse ascoltare anche lui, salvo poi sentire qualcuno dietro di loro rivolgerle la parola. 

"Gestern wart ihr sehr süß. Ich habe euch besser gedeckt." A Bismarck non era sfuggito quel gesto del suo compagno di doppio e si era sentito in dovere di dire qualcosa. 

"Danke, Bismarck. Wir waren sehr müde und haben uns nicht gut gedeckt." Charlotte gli sorrise, dopo essersi tolta la cuffietta per girarsi verso di lui e non rischiare di soffocarsi.  

"Ich kann mir das vorstellen, es war kein Problem."  

In realtà immaginava benissimo cosa avessero fatto, ma non li voleva mettere in imbarazzo, ne fare gli affari loro. Ciò che sperava era solo che lo avessero fatto con protezioni, perché un bambino a quell'età poteva rovinare per sempre la loro carriera. Era assurdo come già a quell'età già facessero sesso, ma non erano di certo cose che lo interessavano: probabilmente i loro genitori nemmeno lo sapevano, ma prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto. Passarono diverse ore di volo, tra ascoltare musica, leggere riviste, riguardare video di alcuni giocatori che avrebbero affrontato e dormire... Sembrava comunque che le ore non volessero più e iniziavano ad annoiarsi.  

"Ich hoffe dass in den nächsten Jahren den World Cup wird näher durchgeführt: man kann nicht so viele Stunden brauchen um dahin zu kommen!" Si lamentò Siegfried tutto d'un tratto, facendo trasalire Charlotte, che era in dormiveglia. 

"Falls du ein Pro Spieler wirdst, dann wirdst du verstehen dass es ein Teil deines Jobs ist." Rispose con cortesia Jürgen, guardandolo questa volta dritto negli occhi. 

"Natürlich möchte ich Pro werden, aber es ist einfach zu viel Zeit für mich." Si sdravaccò sul sedile, sbuffando: non sapeva più cosa fare e non aveva più sonno. 

"Wir werden in zwei Stunden da sein, warte noch ein bisschen, Schatz." La ragazza gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso, calmandolo istantaneamente. "Schlaf noch und die Zeit wird vorbei sein."  

Gli suggerì con una certa dolcezza, baciandolo. Siegfried da quel momento non osò più lamentarsi, nemmeno fosse uno schiavetto di Charlotte, che obbediva a tutto ciò che lei gli diceva. Si mise a dormicchiare sulla sua spalla, con un respiro regolare, finché non venne svegliato, dato che ormai stavano per effettuare l'atterraggio e doveva allacciare la cintura di sicurezza. Lo fece e restò a fissare per tutto il tempo le istruzioni in caso di problemi all'aereo, scendendo infine per primo da quell'aereo, per poter respirare così l'aria fresca e fredda australiana.  

 


	2. Vecchie conoscenze, fantasmi del passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo   
> Fandom: Prince of Tennis   
> Titolo: Vecchie conoscenze, fantasmi del passato   
> Personaggi: Jürgen Valicevic Volk, E. Siegfried, Q.P., OC, Leopold Camus   
> Pairing: SiegfriedOc   
> Genere: Sportivo   
> Avvisi: Nessuno   
> Rating: verde   
> Parole: 4020   
> Prompt: Conoscenza

"Endlich ein bisschen Luft: ich dachte ich könnte sterben, falls wir nicht draußen gegangen wären." Esclamò finalmente Siegfried, appena sceso dall'aereo e percependo la brezza fredda che soffiava in quel momento.     

"Du bist immer so drammatisch, warum möchtest du nicht als Aktor arbeiten? Das würde ein perfektes Job für dich sein." Commentò Charlotte con fare alquanto divertito, mentre accendeva il cellulare che aveva spento durante l'atterraggio.      

"Du bist aber gemein!" Incrociò le braccia al petto, sospirando offeso, avviandosi verso l'aeroporto e quindi alla zona ritiro bagagli, seguendo il capitano.     

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit: du brauchst nicht dich zu ärgern."      

Gli fece una pernacchia, intrecciando la propria mano nella sua, fino a che non furono dove dovevano attendere i bagagli. Le valige e le borse con le racchette impiegarono svariati minuti ad iniziare a girare sul nastro trasportatore, ma per fortuna aveva ricevuto tutto alla fine, così non dovevano perdere tempo a denunciare lo smarrimento delle loro cose. Quando riaccese il cellulare spento in precedenza a causa dell'atterraggio, le arrivò subito un messaggio che diceva che suo fratello l'aveva chiamata e per un attimo pensò male: magari gli era successo qualcosa.      

     

"Ein Anruf von Bruder? Warum hat er mich angeruft?" Questo si domandò, mentre osservava continuamente il messaggio che le era arrivato poco prima.     

"Was ist los, Schatz? Hast du etwas vergessen?" Domandò Siegfried curioso e un po' preoccupato, vedendola così intenta a leggere e al contempo... Preoccupata...?    

"Es ist nichts, ich dachte nur warum meinen Bruder mich angeruft hat." Possibile che i suoi compagni fossero sempre così protettivi nei suoi confronti, che ad ogni minima espressione accigliata, o altro, si preoccupavano? Scosse le spalle: era ben felice di quanto fossero gentili, però a volte voleva un po' i propri spazi.     

"Vielleicht wollte er nur wissen wo du gerade bist, ob wir angekommen sind, wie war die Reise oder etwas so. Ich bin sicher du brauchst kein Angst zu haben." Erano solo delle ipotesi le sue, ma erano plausibili.     

"Ja, das kann sein. Ich werde er im Hotel zurück anrufen." Chiuse in quel modo quella piccola discussione, concentrandosi così su ciò che Jürgen aveva iniziato a dire: odiava parlare sopra alle altre persone e non sentire ciò che annunciavano.     

"Ein Bus wartet gerade auf uns draußen: wir werden das nehmen um von Hotel bis zum Stadion zu fahren und zurück. Es gibt den Aufdruck: Germany, so niemand wird das falsches Bus nehmen." Guardò tutti uno ad uno, fulminando con lo sguardo qualcuno che era certo si sarebbe potuto anche solo perdere. "Wir können gehen."    

Fu il primo ad avviarsi verso l'uscita dell'area arrivi, seguito con calma da tutti gli altri che avevano iniziato a parlare tra di loro, quasi scordandosi di lei e doveva ammettere che la cosa non le dispiaceva affatto. Almeno poteva starsene per le sue, senza che gli altri la disturbassero.     

    

"The suspect is heading to the arrivals area, block him there, before he gets in." La ricetrasmittente di un carabiniere gracchiò quelle parole: si trovava già lì vicino per fortuna e fare una corsa in mezzo alla gente non avrebbe rappresentato un ostacolo.     

"Roger that, captain!" Rispose il giovane carabiniere, mettendola a posto e iniziando a correre per quel corridoio, la pistola in mano, nel caso il sospetto avesse preso qualcuno in ostaggio nel frattempo.   

"You... Stand up!" Il sospetto era finito addosso a Charlotte, scaraventandola a terra facendole non poco male, oltre a farle perdere valigia e borsa. Sentiva male al petto e non voleva alzarsi. "Stand immediately up!" Il tizio prese una pistola e la puntò contro di lei.   

"Aaaahhh!" Le scappò un urlo appena vide la pistola e si alzò in men che non si dica, troppo spaventata dalla situazione. "C-calm down: I didn't do anything." Deglutì pesantemente, prima di venir presa rudemente per un braccio e addossata al tizio, che le puntò la pistola alla tempia, notando il poliziotto.    

"Nobody move! Or I'll kill this girl." Il sospetto guardava in particolare il poliziotto, che teneva puntata la pistola contro di loro.    

"Let her go: she is still young." Disse con calma il carabiniere, certo che nel frattempo stavano arrivando i rinforzi, perché la ricetrasmittente era ancora attiva e il capo sicuramente aveva sentito tutto. "We can negotiate what you need, but let her go, she is innocent." Cercava di farlo ragionare...   

"P-please..." Sussurrò Charlotte nel panico, mentre la stretta di quell'uomo non accennava a diminuire e nemmeno sembrava intenzionato a togliere la pistola dalla sua testa. Aveva un espressione a dir poco piena di panico e tremava visibilmente.    

"I won't do anything to you, but I need to achieve what I want." Sussurrò l'uomo alle sue orecchie e la francese nemmeno sapeva se credergli veramente o no. Probabilmente era solo un modo per tranquillizzarla, ma se non avesse avuto ciò che voleva, l'avrebbe uccisa senza problemi. "Before I want a car in front of the exit and only then, I'll let her go."   

Il poliziotto prese la ricetrasmittente. "Let a car arrive at the exit, immediately." Ordinò, tenendo in ogni caso la pistola puntata contro di loro, per non perderli di vista.    

"Help is coming, don't worry." per fortuna quelle parole vennero sussurrate e solo lui le potè sentire. "He'll come from the arrivals, so that he can disarm him."    

"Tell him he need to be really careful: a girl is an hostage." Rispose con una certa fretta, mordicchiandosi un labbro: se quella ragazza fosse stata colpita non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Mise via la ricetrasmittente, tornando così ad occuparsi del malvivente. "The car is coming, there is no need to panic, okay? Come on, leave her, look: she isn't feeling well." e infatti Charlotte iniziava ad avere il fiato corto e sembrava proprio star per avere un forte attacco di panico.   

"Ohi, relax." Le ordinò il sospetto, scuotendola leggermente.    

"It's easy for you to say: relax! I'm a 13 years old girl and I'm a hostage... It's not that easy."    

   

   

Cercò di rispondere in modo decente, ma quasi balbettava e si sentiva sempre peggio. Qualche lacrima iniziò a rigarle le guance, mentre uno sparo risuonava ovattato nell'aria, facendo scappare tutti i presenti, tranne i suoi compagni. Lei sgranò gli occhi e sentendo la presa allentarsi ne approfittò per buttarsi a terra terrorizzata, mentre del sangue andava a sporcarle la divisa e una pallottola la colpiva di striscio. Sentì tutto d'un tratto dietro di sè due tonfi: il primo della pistola che cadeva e il secondo del tizio che, ferito al petto, si era accasciato a terra: cercò di rialzarsi, ma le gambe non la reggevano e portò una mano al fianco, dove era stata colpita di striscio, facendo una smorfia di dolore.    

Mentre il poliziotto che aveva sparato, arrestava il malvivente, l'altro che aveva tentato di negoziare le si avvicinò e le porse una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.   

   

   

"It's all at the end, don't worry. Come, I help you." Si era reso molto gentile e, una volta che ricevette la mano della francese, la aiutò a rialzarsi. "Can you walk?"   

"Thank you... Y-yes. I only need to reach my teammates." Si asciugò in fretta le lacrime e camminò verso i compagni, tenendosi infine al fidanzato.    

"I'm sorry for what happened, if you need something you just need to speak." Si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per ciò che era successo ad una ragazzina così piccola e sperava che andasse davvero tutto bene, non che stesse fingendo.   

"I don't need anything, just to go to the hotel and rest a bit. The doctor of our National team will take care of the wound on my hip, if needed, I'll go to the hospital, but I think that's not the case." Tutto quello che era successo era stato traumatizzante, ma non aveva tempo per quella cosa, doveva pensare alla Coppa Mondiale che si stava per aprire. In qualsiasi sport le cose personali vanno lasciate da parte e sarebbe stato così.  Portò lo sguardo al coach e a Jürgen, facendo solo cenno che potevano andare, prendendo poi la propria valigia e lo zaino dai compagni che li avevano racattati quando era caduta.   

"Bist du sicher es ist alles gut, Schatz?" Siegfried non ne era affatto convinto, ma era ovvio che non fosse così, tutti lo avevano capito.   

"Siegfried... Ich weiß dass sie deine Freundin ist, aber wirklich, frag nicht so dümme Sachen. Verstehst du das nicht?" Il capitano aveva lasciato andare avanti gli altri, aspettando i due e scosse lievemente la testa. "Sie ist 13 Jahre alt, hat so eine Erfahrung gemacht, das alle erschrocken hat und du denkst dass sie die Wahrheit zur Polizist gesagt hat?"  Per fortuna se ne stavano andando, per di più lì di certo non conoscevano il tedesco.   

"Kapitän es ist okay, ärger dich nicht so viel, bitte."  Non aveva voglia di litigare, nè di sentire loro due che lo facevano. "Natürlich fühle ich nicht so gut, ich bin noch eschüttert von was gerade passiert ist, aber hatte keine Lust mit dem Polizist zu reden oder ins Krankenhaus zu gehen."    

   

   

Scrollò le spalle e alla fine salì sul loro bus, sedendosi in un posto libero vicino al finestrino. Si addormentò quasi subito, senza nemmeno controllare chi si fosse seduto vicino a lei, ma poco ma sicuro, era stato il fidanzato. Fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi quando si sentì scuotere da qualcuno, salvo poi scoprire che, per l'appunto, era il ragazzo seduto lì. Non disse nulla e si limitò ad alzarsi, apprezzando il fatto che i compagni le prendessero le cose, anche se non ce n'era bisogno: anche se le doleva il fianco quello di certo non significava che doveva essere servita e riverita come una regina.     

Sbadigliò lievemente, scendendo subito dopo Q. P. una volta che furono alla reception, dopo le formalità, fu la prima a ricevere la chiave della camera, dato che avrebbe dormito da sola, mentre tutti gli altri erano in stanze doppie.   

   

   

"Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und schlafe ein bisschen: ihr könnt mich aufwecken wenn es Zeit für essen ist." Aveva davvero moltissimo bisogno di riposarsi un po' dopo ciò che era successo e per il fianco beh, si sarebbe fatta visitare più tardi, la cosa poteva benissimo aspettare.   

"Wo ist sie...? Meine Schwester!" Leopold arrivò di corsa alla reception dell'albergo, guardando Jürgen. "Sag mir bitte ihr Zimmernummer, Volk." Parlava tedesco e con un tono che non ammetteva un no come risposta, anche se Jürgen non ne era minimamente intimorito.    

"Zimmer Nummer 218. Sie ist vielleicht schon am schlafen, sie war sehr müde." Volk immaginava benissimo che Camus avesse visto il telegiornale o qualcosa, per essere lì, con quell'espressione.   

"Das glaube ich auch, aber sie braucht meine Anwesenheit." Non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che prese a fare le scale a due a due, finché non arrivò al secondo piano e, con una certa fretta, cercò la stanza. Quando finalmente la trovò cercò di calmarsi e bussò, attendendo che la sorellina aprisse.   

"Ich komme gleich..." Annunciò finendo di cambiarsi e solo allora andò ad aprire, stupendosi non poco nel notare suo fratello sulla soglia. "Bruder...? Was machst du hier?" Non sapeva che il fatto fosse finito in televisione, doveva ammetterlo.   

"Sie haben ein Reportage gemacht, über was am Flughafen passiert ist und wir haben das gesehen. Ich war so erschrocken...! Es freut mich das dir alles gut geht." Entrò nella camera, sotto invito da parte sua e la abbracciò, stringendola forte a sé. "Bist du irgendwo verletzt?" La preoccupazione traspariva un sacco nelle sue parole e Charlotte avrebbe voluto evitare di dirglielo.   

"Ja... An der Seite." Sapeva che prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto, quindi era decisamente meglio non fingere, lo conosceva fin troppo bene. "Ich wollte dir hier im Hotel anrufen, aber dann ist das passiert und ich glaubte nicht du wurdest hier kommen." Si strinse a lui, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto, cercando di trattenersi dal piangere, anche se le sarebbe servito per allentare tutta l'ansia che provava.   

"Es ist alles okay jetzt. Ich bin hier und bleibe mit dir heute Nacht, okay?" Le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, portandola fino al letto, dove la fece stendere e si distese vicino a lei.   

"Danke..." Si distese e appena il maggiore fu al suo fianco, lo abbracciò, nascondendo di nuovo il viso nel suo petto, iniziando a piangere questa volta. "Ich hatte so viel Angst... Dieser Mann könnte mich töten." Tremava mentre parlava e ricordava ciò che era successo. Non voleva mostrarsi debole, ma dopotutto era il minimo, dato ciò che era successo.   

"Ich bin sehr fröh dass du nicht gestorben bist. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren: du bist so wichtig für mich, Schwesterchen." Non era propriamente da lui essere così dolce, però la consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto perderla per sempre lo aveva ucciso dentro nel momento stesso in cui aveva visto il telegiornale d'urgenza. Aveva sentito il cuore mancare diversi battiti e probabilmente aveva smesso di respirare per un po'.  Ora che però sapeva che stava bene si sentiva decisamente meglio e la corsa fatta fino a lì era servita a qualcosa. "Soll ich dir was im Caffee kaufen? Thé, heiß Schokolade..." Le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, sorridendo lievemente.  

"Ich brauche nichts: nur dass du hier mit mir bleibst. Ich fühle mich geschutzt." Appoggiò il viso al suo petto e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi quasi subito, troppo stanca per aggiungere qualsiasi cosa o parlare di altro.   

"Mach dir keine Sorge: ich werde nicht deiner Seite lassen. Du kannst ruhig schlafen." Le sorrise dolcemente, continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli, prima di ricevere una chiamata dal vice capitano.   

"Come sta tua sorella, Leopold? Immagino che ormai l'hai incontrata." Erano vecchie conoscenze, soprattutto perché lui era stato da sempre un vecchio amico dei due e i genitori uscivano spesso con quelli di Leopold e Charlotte.  

"Ora sta riposando, ma è molto provata dall'accaduto e non c'è da stupirsene: non è cosa da tutti i giorni venir presa come ostaggio e rischiare di morire perché il tizio è pazzo." Spiegò con un lieve sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche momento. "Senti... Per oggi e domani lascio a te la squadra e gli allenamenti: voglio restarle accanto il più possibile. Dopo chiamo il coach per dirglielo." Sperava che non se la prendesse, ma era una cosa seria, almeno il suo amico poteva capirla.  

"Non ti preoccupare, lascia fare a me: Charlotte ha, ora più che mai, bisogno di te vicino e non scomodarti, ci parlo io con l'allenatore. Riposa anche tu, ne avete bisogno entrambi." Voleva solo che Leopold si occupasse della sua amata sorellina e basta, non doveva pensare a nient'altro. "Se ci sono problemi ti mando un messaggio o ti chiamo, ma scordati di noi fino al giorno della lotteria e pensa solo a lei. Il minimo che puoi fare è proprio farle capire che le sei vicino e questo la calmerà." Conosceva bene quella situazione, era successo spesso anche con i suoi fratelli, anche se quella cosa era ben diversa e particolare.   

"Va bene, grazie mille Francoise, sei davvero un amico e un ottimo vice capitano. Falli allenare come pensi sia giusto, al massimo il coach cambia la tua idea. Mi fido di te." La squadra era in ottime mani con Francoise, lo sapeva benissimo, per quello non si preoccupava minimamente. "Credo che io mi allenerò con mia sorella, se se la sentirà: di solito giocare un po' l'aiuta sempre a scaricare la tensione che sente addosso. Ci sentiamo più tardi o domani: non vorrei svegliarla. Grazie di tutto." Aspettò la sua risposta e che mettesse giù.  

"Mi raccomando e non farla affaticare troppo, eh. Non sarà da subito concentrata al massimo." Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Stasera ti scriverò un resoconto degli allenamenti, non ti preoccupare." Era normale che Leopold volesse avere tutto sotto controllo, ma davvero, doveva solo dedicarsi a sua sorella. "Salutami Charlotte, appena si sveglia."   

  

  

Dopo aver detto quelle parole, Francoise chiuse la chiamata e Leopold si limitò a mettere via il cellulare, mettendosi semplicemente più comodo, cercando di non svegliare la sorellina che stava dormendo come un angioletto. Doveva forse dirlo anche ai genitori, prima che lo venissero a scoprire dai telegiornali francesi? Di sicuro quello non era sfuggito alle stampe internazionali, perché era stato quasi un attentato, per fortuna sventato, ma pur sempre di tentato attentato si parlava.   

Sospirò e prese nuovamente in mano il cellulare, passando una mano tra i capelli biondi, prima di comporre il numero del padre. Il telefono non squillò più di una volta, prima che la voce del signore lo raggiunse all'orecchio.  

  

  

"Ciao papà, sei lì con mamma? Se sì, metti il vivavoce per favore, non ho voglia di ripetere le cose due volte." Si affrettò a chiedere, appena lo sentì accettare la chiamata.  

"Mh sì, aspetta un attimo." Mise in vivavoce, prima di chiamare la moglie ed intimarla di raggiungerlo.  

"Bene. Come state? Avete visto per caso i notiziari?" Si mise su un fianco e osservò la sorellina, alzando gli occhi al cielo non ricevendo risposta. "Siete ancora lì? Cosa state facendo?" Li chiamava per una cosa molto importante e loro nemmeno si degnavano di ascoltarlo?  

"Abbiamo appena acceso la televisione..." Rispose il padre con una pausa molto lunga, mentre Leopold sentiva un urlo da parte della madre: evidentemente avevano appena mostrato ciò che era successo. "Cosa... Come sta Charlotte??? Facci parlare con lei, per amor del cielo? La mia piccola..." Disse la madre nel panico più totale, senza staccare lo sguardo dal televisore.   

"Mamma calmati. Charlotte sta bene, sono qui vicino a lei e sta dormendo, perché troppo stanca dopo il viaggio e ciò che è successo." Aveva immaginato benissimo quella reazione, sia da parte del padre che della madre.   

"Non possiamo raggiungervi, ma ti prego di starle il più vicino possibile in questi giorni, sei l'unico membro della famiglia che ha lì in Australia, ha bisogno di te, Leopold." Sentiva dei singhiozzi assieme a quelle parole, questa volta da parte del padre.  

"Lo so, in questi giorni resterò in hotel con lei e mi allenerò assieme a lei, anche se siamo in Nazionali diverse. Ho già parlato con Francoise e prenderà volentieri le redini della squadra durante la mia assenza." Spiegò con dolcezza, cercando di tranquillizzare entrambi.  

"Non è ferita, vero? Dicono di un morto e un ferito, ma non è lei quella ferita, vero? Dimmi di no, per favore." Il panico nel tono della madre era fin troppo orecchiabile. "Amore, calmati... Charlotte è ancora viva, anche se ha una ferita, l'importante è che sia ancora in vita e che quel tizio non l'ha uccisa." L'uomo la abbracciò e la strinse al proprio petto, cercando di darle conforto.  

"Purtroppo ha una piccola ferita: appena si sveglia la porto dal loro medico, ma è stata presa solo di striscio, quindi non ha ripercussioni pericolose su di lei." Con che faccia poteva mentire loro?  

"Mh... Fratellone...?" Mormorò la piccola ancora mezza assonnata, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi. "Con chi stai parlando?" Sbadigliò e cercò di osservarlo, ma gli occhi tornavano continuamente a chiudersi, talmente era assonnata.  

"Con delle nostre conoscenze: tieni." Le posò il cellulare all'orecchio, facendole sentire le voci.  

"Mamma e papà...? Perché li hai chiamati?" si strofinò di nuovo gli occhi, alzandosi e andando in bagno. "Mi lavo il viso e arrivo." Tempo un minuto ed era di nuovo vicino al fratellone, decisamente più sveglia.  

"Piccolina, come ti senti? Abbiamo visto il servizio al telegiornale e per un momento ho temuto di avere un infarto...! Un attentato sventato. Sono così felice che tu sia illesa, piccolina." La voce della madre era particolarmente dolce e ciò fece sorridere Charlotte.  

"Ora che ho il fratellone qui vicino a me decisamente meglio: anche i miei compagni erano disposti ad aiutarmi per qualsiasi cosa di cui avessi bisogno, ma è ovvio che in casi simili ho bisogno di qualcuno che conosco benissimo e da quando sono nata, non di persone che conosco da qualche anno, lo capiscono benissimo anche loro." Si appoggiò di nuovo al fratellone, appallottolandosi contro di lui. "Mi dispiace avervi fatti preoccupare così tanto, ma a parte una leggera ferita al fianco, sto benissimo. Mi è andata decisamente bene dopotutto, potevo morire, ne ero più che  certa, anche se il tipo mi aveva sussurrato che non avesse intenzione di farlo... Solo che mi teneva la pistola puntata alla testa e io di certo non potevo fidarmi di uno simile." Gli strinse per qualche attimo un braccio, sospirando infine.   

"Non ti preoccupare. Ora è tutto passato e Leopold ti resterà accanto in questi giorni, prenderà il nostro posto in questo caso." Rispose il padre con un sospiro di sollievo nel sentire la figlia parlare.  

"Ma... La Nazionale..." Tentò Charlotte di protestare, venendo zittita con un dito sulle labbra, dal maggiore.   

"Ho già parlato con il vice capitano e per lui non ci sono problemi a sostituirmi per qualche giorno: tu sei la priorità assoluta in questo momento, non mi importa della squadra ora come ora." Le diede un bacio dolce sulla testa, scompigliandole poi i capelli.  

"Il tuo coach cosa ne pensa? Non voglio che ti escluda solo perché fai qualche assenza a causa mia." No, non riusciva a stare tranquilla, nonostante le rassicurazioni del maggiore.  

"Gli parlerà Francoise, smettila di preoccuparti così tanto, andrà tutto bene, sorellina." In tutto quello si erano pure scordati di essere ancora in chiamata con i genitori.  

"Beh, direi che ora che siamo tranquilli sulle tue condizioni, possiamo anche mettere giù: dobbiamo mangiare, ora come ora e poi usciamo con i genitori di Francoise. Se qualcosa non va, non esitate a chiamarci, okay? Vi vogliamo bene, buona giornata."   

  

La chiamata finalmente venne chiusa, senza che loro avessero il tempo materiale di rispondere e scossero le spalle, scrivendo quindi loro un messaggio in risposta.   Bene, almeno anche quella cosa era stata risolta e ora potevano stare con l'anima in pace.   

"Du bist wach, was denkst du wenn wir ein bisschen Tennisspielen gehen?" Domandò così Leopold, guardando il suo viso così carino.  

"Mh, okay... Bevor ist es besser wenn ich bei unserem Artz gehe und kuche wegen meiner Seite. Ich denke ich kann spielen, aber es ist besser zu fragen, stattdessen alles schlimmer machen." Si alzò e si avviò verso la porta, seguita a poca distanza dal fratellone, che ovviamente aveva acconsentito. L'incolumità della sorella era mille volte più importante di un po' di allenamento.  

"Ich habe eine Streifwunde an der Seite, wegen ein Projektil. Können Sie bitte prüfen?" Guardò il dottore, che annuì e si alzò la maglietta, mostrando la ferita. 

"Es ist nicht schlimmes: es blutet ein bisschen, aber du warst sehr glücklich. Lass das ich das ehrlich sage." Si allontanò per prendere delle garze, salvo poi tornare da lei e iniziare a disinfettare con cura la piccola ferita. 

"Ich weiß... Ich hatte Angst ich würde sterben, aber es ist alles gut gegangen." Fece una smorfia di dolore quando il dottore iniziò a disinfettare la ferita, ma non si lamentò minimamente, lasciando che facesse tutto con dovuta minuziosità. "Kann ich dann trainieren, oder ist es besser wenn ich bis morgen warte?" Sperava di poterlo fare subito, perché sinceramente aveva davvero bisogno di rilassarsi. 

"Die Wunde ist nicht zu gefährlich, so du kannst spielen, aber falls es weh tun sollte, dann mach eine Pause, nicht ausschweifen." Non c'erano pericoli concreti, ma doveva capire quando fermarsi senza rischiare di peggiorare tutto. Anche se... Quella era solo una piccola ferita. "Ich bin fertig." Annunciò infine, finendo di applicare l'ultima garza. 

"Perfekt, vielen Dank!" Scese con cura dal lettino e mise a posto la maglia, uscendo felice e soddisfatta del responso avuto. 

"Du siehst sehr fröh aus, was ist denn jetzt passiert, Schwesterchen?" Le portò un braccio attorno alle spalle, avviandosi verso la stanza della sorella, per prendere le racchette da tennis. 

"Es ist nichts schlimmes und ich kann trainieren, nun muss ich Pause machen, wenn die Seite mir weh tut. Hast du deine Sachen hier, oder soll ich dir ein Schläger ausleihen?" Iniziò già a scaldare le spalle, ridacchiando. 

"Ich habe meinen in deinem Zimmer:  deswegen gehen wir gerade dahin."  Ora si sentiva decisamente più sollevato, sapendo che era tutto a posto. "Los, dann."                                                                                              


End file.
